Empathetic Solitude
by FerventWriter
Summary: What happens when ex-agent, Evelina is in Gotham when Bane rolls through? Will she help or hinder? Ally or Enemy? {MORE CHAPTERS COMING UP!}


**A Dark Shadow - Chapter One**

The only thing that broke the perfect silence was the soft "CLICK" of her lighter. Then came the flickering flame, the burn of the tip and the deep inhalation.

Finally, the blissful relaxation that washed over body as the nicotine hit her bloodstream.

Thin eyelids momentarily closed to enjoy the rush.

Dressed in nothing but dark colours, she merged perfectly into the black air. Dark chocolate hair danced and whipped around her back as the wind rushed through the empty windows of the abandoned warehouse which brought the smell of mould and destruction rushing through her nose.

Drumming a slim middle finger impatiently against the combat pants she wore, the woman was on the first floor of the building, eyes darting around the black night.

In the previous week, Gotham had transitioned from a city full of life to the wrecked, deserted apocalyptic mess it now was. People didn't leave their homes out of fear; Bane's men roamed the city day and night.

Being one of the few that was not scared to step outside, Evelina would often find someone dead or beaten. Often, bodies were aimlessly tossed on the side of the road for all to see.

The bridges in and out of Gotham were dramatically blown to shreds at the beginning of this mess, along with the only exit out of the city being commandeered by the military.

Quite simply, they were royally screwed.

Evelina had a flitting thought that passed her mind; where in God's name was the Batman?

"Miss Evelina, I have eyes on him." A husky voice ran into the com in the woman's ear, breaking her away from her thoughts. Dropping the end of her cigarette to the ground, she stepped on the lit end to put it out.

"Approaching 2 o'clock?" She asked in return, her mixed accent traveling down the communicator. Her mocha brown hues narrowed as she saw an unconfirmed person stalking towards the building and waited for the response from the man.

The only noise Evelina could hear was the sound of her own breathing as she used the heel of her combat boot to swing her all too friendly rifle up to rest against her shoulder.

The hilt fit perfectly, and despite her small frame and weight of the gun, the muscles she had built over the years secured the weapon comfortably against her body. Glaring down the sight, the figure advancing to the building turned white as the night vision had him placed perfectly.

A slight smirk captures the woman's lips as she rests her finger against the trigger, her mind rushing as adrenaline begins to surge through her veins. With all of her senses heightened, time seemed to slow down.

"Identity confirmed. It's him." Spoke the voice in her ear.

"I've got it from here." She responded sternly.

Exaggerating a sigh, Evelina drops the weapon back to her side before slinging it over her shoulder by the strap as she walks to the stone stairs the lead to the ground floor.

"You shouldn't be out so late at night.. You never know who could lay eyes on you." Amusement lined her tone as she remained hidden, silently trying to determine the sharpness of Jim Gordon's senses.

"Still hiding in the shadows, agent?" The voice returned, though he sounded a lot less amused than Evelina did. She could clearly see the Commissioner spin around in a circle with trying to pinpoint the source of the voice.

"Ah, your first mistake; technicalities.. I'm no longer an agent." Evelina utters and flickers on the flashlight that was previously attached to her belt.

In a matter of seconds, Gordon had spun to face the light that flooded the space between them. The source was found, sat at the bottom of the dusty stairs, clutched in a smirking woman's hand.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Lina." He vocalised, his voice as genuine as the sad smile on his lips.

"I'm not." Evelina shot back in a cold tone that knitted the Commissioner's brows together. The taller man took relaxed steps towards Evelina, only to rest his hands in his pockets and peer over his glasses at the young woman as he stopped before her.

Gordon's eyes danced over his friend's appearance, only to come to a quick conclusion that something had changed since their last meeting. She was still young; appearance placing her no older than 26 or 27, but the emptiness that glazed her eyes over placed her as much older.

Finding the strap of the assault rifle on her shoulder, Gordon raised a brow at Lina.

"Planning on finding trouble?" He asked, breaking the ice between them.

"No, trouble always finds this city.. If you were smart, you'd be carrying one too." She mutters sternly until pushing off from the stairs with the palms of her hands.

Adjusting the strap to situate more comfortably and evenly distribute the weight, Evelina takes the last few steps towards him. Her smirk fades into a kind smile and reaching up on her toes; she pulls the older man into an embrace.

"I'm sorry to hear about your family." She whispers to him, biting gently on her lip and attempting to mask the emotion radiating from her throat. Needless to say, it was feeble and Gordon still picked up on her genuine tone.

Forcing a smile from his place over her shoulder, Lina pulled away to study what she could have Jim's appearance.

He looked older, tired and worn out. Suspecting it wasn't a topic for discussion, she briskly moved on.

"What's your brilliant plan then, oh warrior of Gotham?" She asked, returning to her bright and playful tone, a smile to match.

Her joke earned a chuckle from Gordon, which was quickly cut off.

"Not here, Lina. It's not the place or the time. I need you to keep as many people as safe as you can.." It sounded more of a command than a question, which furrowed her perfect dark brows together.

"So you're telling me that you dragged my ass out to the dead-end of nowhere in the middle of the night to tell me to keep doing what I already am?" She asked rhetorically. "Seriously, Gordon?"

"Look, Evelina I need you to keep the people of this city safe."

"Babysitting duty." Huffing, she rolled her eyes.

"The Batman.."

" ..doesn't exist anymore." She cut him off, irritation peaking.

"Please." He begged, tired eyes pleading with her.

"I'm doing that already. And I will continue to, but you're going to need more than just people's safety when this all kicks off. I just hope you know that." Practically whispering the last sentence, she was reluctantly the one to open up the lid on reality. "You know where I am if you need anything, Gordon." Before turning on her heels, she flashes Gordon a small smile. "I'll see you soon." She promises and makes her way into the night.

Taking the long way home, Evelina was going to keep her word to Gordon, even if she got killed in the process. The batman wasn't coming back and the only way they were getting out of this mess with minimal casualties was by fighting and finding a way to get people out of this god forsaken city.

Evelina Kuzlov planned on doing the very thing she was trained to do..

Fight.

* * *

_Well guy's there's chapter one. I know John isn't in this chapter, but I promise he'll be in the next one. We'll get to see some more of what Gotham has become and some of our favourite villain's and hero's may appear. _

_Keep reading to find out._

_Please R&R! _

_xo_


End file.
